Aidan Maguire
Aidan Joseph Patrick Maguire, sometimes known as JP Maguire, is a vindictive old cow that doesn't know right from wrong. Aidan made his first appearance on the 27th November 2017. He is an ex-cellmate of Phil Mitchell's, from 2005. Aidan is a career criminal. He was forced from the Square on the 9th March 2018. Backstory Aidan Joseph Patrick Maguire was born in about 1950 in Ireland. (In March 2018, he is estimated to be 70 years of age, and he says he is 60 odd so born inbetween 1948 and 1957). His father was Joseph Patrick Maguire, hence why Aidan had his middle names. Nothing much is known about Aidan's mother. Aidan had a brother Connor Maguire. Aidan moved to London, England and became a criminal. Aidan was in prison with Phil Mitchell. After he got out of prison, his wife left him for a younger man and took half of his money. He then sent thugs round to beat him up. In 2010, Aidan's brother Connor Maguire killed himself after two months in prison after Vincent Hubbard told the police about his part in a crime. Storylines 2017-2018 Sitting on a bench in the Square, he is greeted by Keegan Baker and Bernadette Taylor arguing over money by the newly-erected (off-screen) Square Christmas tree. After they have finished, he provides Keegan with advice on how to control his temper in heated argument. Aidan says it is not worth arguing "over a quid". Aidan knocks on ex-cellmate Phil Mitchell's door. They share a drink of cherry-ade and catch up. When Sharon Mitchell walks in, clearly shocked at the scruffy stranger in her house, Phil looks anxious, however Aidan introduces himself as Phil's ex-cellmate. Sharon looks surprised and Phil appears annoyed. Afterwards, Phil asks him why he said that and Aidan said that he saved him from "20 awkward questions". Later, as Aidan walks through the market, Keegan catches him as he is doing community service, thanks him for the advice and presents him with a pound coin. Phil later sees Aidan talking to Vincent Hubbard, and expresses a mixture of confusion and annoyance. When Phil confronts Aidan, Aidan says that he is smuggling ill-gained substances into the country and asked Vincent Hubbard to help, however reassures Phil that he would have asked him, only as Phil is a recovering alcoholic and is also recovering from a recent liver transplant he felt it would not be a good idea. Phil calls Vincent a "grass". Phil is offended, however later asks Aidan what he can do to help. Aidan says he will be in touch. Aidan later organises a meeting between Phil, Vincent and himself. Vincent and Phil argue, and Aidan tells Vincent to leave. After a heated discussion between Aidan and Phil, Phil refuses to work with Vincent and Aidan leaves. Later, however, he tells Aidan he's in. Aidan says he will be in touch. After Ben Mitchell is beaten up, Phil is seen asking Aidan for a "big favour" over the phone. A few days later, when Aidan and Phil meet, Aidan tells Phil he has been making some enquiries, however Vincent barges in and cuts their conversation short. Vincent says he has sorted their problem, and Aidan, obviously to make sure nobody hears, pretends he doesn't know what he is talking about. Vincent clarifies, and says he has found a van in Canning Town with black-out windows. Aidan asks Phil what he thinks. Phil says to Vincent that all these websites he has been on would be showing up in his search history, and that if the police came sniffing it would be easy to find. He says that even if he has deleted it all it will still be in the cloud. Aidan says he should get rid of the tablet, and Vincent says it is Kim's, but says he will do it anyway. Later in the episode, Phil and Aidan are seen walking in the Square, and Aidan asks Phil if he even knows what the cloud is. Phil says he hasn't got a clue, and that Vincent is too easy to wind up. Aidan says that Vincent has "a rage" inside. Phil asks him about "my little problem", to which Aidan says it is all in hand. Their "little secret" is later revealed, as Luke Willmott-Brown is bundled into a van by two masked men. Aidan later stages a mugging outside The Queen Vic. Mick Carter falls for it and him and Aidan get chatting. Mick says he is really struggling, having been bought out of The Queen Vic. Aidan suggests Mick get involved in his shady job he has planned. Aidan now has Phil, Mick, Vincent and Keanu Taylor as part of his big job. Vincent gets cold feet but Aidan visits him and threatens his daughter Pearl if Vincent backs out. Aidan snaps a doll in half and asks "Just the one girl is it?". Aidan then sneaks a gun for Mick by hiding it in a Christmas bag and telling him to open it in private. The following day, Linda finds the gun. She forces Mick to return it to Aidan and pull out of the dodgy robbery. Mick does so, leaving Aidan fuming. On Christmas Day, Mick overhears Aidan shouting "Yes, that's the Queen Victoria pub in Albert Square" down the phone. Aidan says that he has bought Mick a present, to Mick's mocking. Aidan shouts to Whitney and asks her if he gave her a present to give to Mick yesterday. Whitney says yes, and explains she placed it under the Christmas tree upstairs. Aidan tells Mick it is a gun and that he "felt duty-bound to report it to the police". He explains he has around 10 minutes to get rid of it. Mick runs upstairs to find it, but can't. He asks Aidan desperately to tell him where it is. Aidan gives him a clue, and he finds it just as the police arrive. He hands it to Billy, who is returning from his toilet trip, and tells him to leave and give it to Phil. Billy does so. Aidan is forced from the Square by the members of his gang and their friends. He is last seen getting a Tube train. Many people are relieved Aidan has gone. Kill Count Luke Browning-Unknown If Aiden killed him or he got his men to do It either way he Is responsible for his death as Is Phil Mitchell. Vincent Hubbard-Possible, (Insigated). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Criminals Category:2017 Arrivals Category:Villains Category:People from Ireland Category:Maguire Family Category:2018 Departures Category:Killers